Network service providers want to cost effectively satisfy customer demand for high-speed data. One way to provide customers with high-speed data is through the use of a fiber optic connection. A Fiber to the Distribution Point (FTTDP) connection can provide a more cost effective alternative for providing high-speed data services to customers than a Fiber to the Home (FTTH) connection. In an FTTDP architecture, an optical termination unit is placed close to the customer, e.g., at a distribution point, and then one or more existing very short metallic drop wires to the customer are reused. Reuse of the existing drop wires eliminates a significant component of fiber optic cable and fiber installation cost that would be present with an FTTH connection. As the connection between the optical termination unit and the customer premises is short, very high-speed data can be carried with inexpensive, low power hardware.
For example, in DSL (digital subscriber line) systems, it is generally desirable for the DSL connection to be as short as possible in order to enhance speed and performance. One option for obtaining a short DSL connection involves placing the DSL modems connected to the network at distribution points. A distribution point might typically be located at the top of a telephone pole or at a pedestal located on the ground within a few hundred feet of the customer premises. A number of drop connections, e.g., telephone lines, can fan out from the distribution point with each drop connection heading towards a different customer premises.
One problem with placing the DSL modem at the distribution point is that the DSL modem and the other components at the distribution point may have difficulty obtaining a reliable power supply from the immediate vicinity of the distribution point. One solution to this problem involves supplying power to the distribution point from equipment at the customer premises using the drop connection that carries the DSL signals.
However, there can be problems with providing power from customer premises equipment to the components located at the distribution point. The customer premises equipment has to provide a significant amount of power to adequately power all of the components at the distribution point. The large amount of power provided by the customer premises equipment to the distribution point can damage other equipment connected to the drop connection. In addition, the power provided to the distribution point by the customer premises equipment is DC power and can be affected by other low frequency signals, e.g., a ringing signal, on the drop connection. The other low frequency signals on the drop connection can significantly impact the DC power from the customer premises equipment such that the components at the distribution point do not receive enough power to ensure proper operation of the components.
Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods to consistently provide power from customer premises equipment to components at the distribution point over the drop connection without damaging other components that may be connected to the drop connection.